


Nightly Talk

by IvoryCrest



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Night Talking, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrest/pseuds/IvoryCrest
Summary: Caleb wakes before he means to and finds a lone Jester.





	Nightly Talk

His strained eyes were reluctant to open. Turning on his side, he found Nott nuzzled by him sound asleep. He gazed toward the sky, still finding it dark. It wasn't the dead of night, but dawn hadn't broke either.

As he sat up, he found the rest of his companions asleep. Only Jester sat awake, scribbling in her journal, occasionally looking around for anything suspicious. A couple feet away was a passed out Fjord.

Her eyes found his and she waved him over. Caleb glanced down at Nott and moved far enough not to disturb her as he stood.  
He sat next to the blue tiefling, still trying to shake some of the tiredness from himself.

"Fjord and I were suppose to watch together, but he fell asleep. He looked tired, so I didn't want to wake him," she whispered before returning to her drawing.

When Caleb glanced at the page, it was a well-drawn portrait of a sleeping Fjord. It brought a small smile to him.  
"Could you not sleep, Caleb? If not, Molly should have some tea or something for that."

"Maybe some other time," Caleb answered. "Dawn is a few hours away. I am not sure I can sleep again."

He snapped his fingers as light as he could, bringing Frumpkin into the plane. With gentle hands, he gathered the orange cat into his lap, stroking his fur.

Jester stopped for a moment, petting the cat's head. "Do you not like dogs?"

Caleb pondered the question before answering: "I do not dislike dogs. They are fine animals. I simply prefer cats. They are quieter, softer. Cats do not always bond with others easily, so I find the relationships they give more... special. They are more cautious, just as I am."

Her hand left the small head of Frumpkin and found its way to Caleb's. He fell still at the sudden gesture. After a few seconds, the tension slowly left him. Other than Nott, he wasn't entirely used to others touching him with such familiarity.

"Jester."

"Mm?"

"You are a very good person."

She smiled, "You're a good person too."

He gave a dry laugh. "Nein, I am not. Nice, maybe. Anyone can be nice, but not everyone can be good." 

His eyes felt heavy now; from the comfort of her hand. Frumpkin laid fast asleep, purring. The conversation had seemed to tire him enough to lull him back to sleep.

"Anyone can be good," she said, moving a few strands of his hair back in place, "but only if you try."


End file.
